Twined
by Nikki Cardelle
Summary: The world is in ruins after the "New Light". After a crisis in industrial revival, humans found refuge underground, while there was a rise in deviation. Soon, some human became their own "fears". Or is that what they think?
1. Chapter 1

Twined

Who ever said life was really worth living? In my case, I was such an outcast that it was hard to believe in a such thing as hope. No one understood my abilities, nor did they want to find out. My parents had to deal with the fact they had a mutant child that only looked human. My own parents were Fears, but it wasn't hard to tell in there case. My father was born a steel/dawn mongrel and my mother is a might with fire red eyes and the delicate hair color to match.

"Lynnelle, Dinner is ready!" Margret yelled at the top of her angelic voice.

"Just a minute mom!" I scowled back. My nose crinkled at the smell of cooked blood and meat. Even though it was very appetizing to both me and my father, Colrum, the perfume was head-spinning. Mother was always able to please to bloodthirst fused in my slow beating heart. The question asked to me would most likely be, do your drink human blood? My answer, yes, but I find other meats much more appitizing thanks to the diets of the underground world. Please remember that I am only a part of the steel-lines, so blood is not my only meal option. It is required to keep up my energy and help my heart keep a health speed.

Home is where the heart is. In Colrum's case, its hard to but the well know phrase to understanding since his heart stopped beating at birth. My house is a two story house with walls turning grey and the once peachy tiles on the roof are turning brown. This area used to be well known in the time before the light. Now it is quite deserted and a good place to escape if you only want to be hunted, by either me or my father. I have no piddy in sitting in the cherry blosson tree durring the blooming season(I camoflage quite well with my pale skin and large variety or deep purple clothing) patiently watching the symetrical streets for weary stragglers that lost their way. My tree it the only one that is still alive in the copied houses on the court road once known as Urenea.


	2. Chapter 2

'Twined

Chapter 2

Laying in my bed is one of the many things i routinely do throughout my day. the patterns in the ceiling locked in my memory. Partly from photographic memory and partly from doing this all to often. The rest of my room is decorated in spotless white walls(I had painted my room a couple years ago), a blue sheet bed, a tiny closet with a few articles of clothing all hung neatly in rainbow spectrum, a drawered desk with a few books, a light, and an old laptop where i keep thoughts, plans, memories, and poems. As night comes I know that there might be a chance to hunt. After a few hours from dusk, I crawl from my bed and change into something slightly darker and more comfortable. It's easier to hunt animals. they could careless about what kinda of clothing is worn, the way humans judge and are baited by looks.

I hopped out of my window. There is no need to tell my parents where I'm going. If anything my dad has already began his search in the night and will be back sooner then I will. running through the empty streets, I make good time to get out of th neighborhood where I follow a once main road into town. Following the road I kick in high gear, and allow my senses to take over. A few rats scattering up the walls of businesses and homes consumes most of my hearing. Aged, decaying skin perfumes the air. Then I hear all I need to satisfy. A growl from a stray leads me to a tattered down neighborhood from an area of town that once homed the "lower class" in "yester-age" society.

Following my senses I come across a pit-bull and a rot feuding over a dying pigeon. The fight is quickly over as they are both stabbed and hung over my shoulder.

"Well hello there pretty lady"

Shocked, I drop the dogs on the ground. Crunching bones flood my train of thought for half a second as I turn around to a middle-aged man staring at both me and the prey. His long blond hair was tangled with filth to the point where it was turning brown. His face was covered in weeks worth of sweat residue and his clothing consisted of a muddy red shirt, holy dark denim jeans, and once white sneakers.

"Not everyday theres a human in this part of town. Say, are you hunting mutt?"

"Not much else to feast on here"

"doesn't seem like you would have to worry about that."He scanned from head to to."If I'm not mistaken you have come to enjoy the heated weather in the nightlife."

"I don't thrive from underground. I living just up the street I wanted to get rid of the annoyance so I can sleep well tonight."

"Oh? But the dog's have just started their brawl." He questioned with a some-what concerned look upon his face.

"Better to deal with it now then later, wouldn't you agree?"

"So say I start a ruckus, would you have to shut me up as well? I wouldn't mind giving in to a pretty gal like you" winked the man.

Scanning him was just part of my instincts. my head felt like sharp metal piercing from both sides, but I didn't flinch. I was used to this.

"No, at least not yet. I'll have to keep my eye on you though. Just don't comment to anything your gonna have to be punished for later." I then threw a bundle of money twords his feet. Shock struck the mans face. "Go to daylife and get yourself cleaned up. Don't turn greedy, that's defiantly a limited number. Goodnight Jeremy White"

Picking up the dogs, I fled the scene to return home. Just as I had so easily foreseen, dad was sitting on the couch. I pulled the dogs off my shoulder and laid them on the front porch

"You know, for being my daughter I would have hoped you had better taste in meat."

"I am your daughter, but you know as well as I, Humans aren't my main prey. I'm sorry. Was your hunt successful at least?"

"Yes. I lived up a business-man and a hooker I found flirting on the street"

"Which came first, the chick or the pig?"

"thought I'd get the guy. She seemed interested in my ability for a split second."

"Sadistic leech"I hissed. "I'm glad I'm not exactly like you when it comes to the human hunts. You took the lives of.."

"A hooker is not innocent dear. Plus, it's not like you never go out of the house crowned Queen Seductress."

I froze in my footsteps. I wanted to say so much more. Part of me wanted my father dead long ago, but the rest of me still knew he was right. Though he never accepted what he was to the human race, I was at least scanning, searching, and ridding this world of the truly cruel at heart. Maybe cruel only to my opinion. My father would try as well. For one he wasn't at good at the whole seek and destroy mission. The main reason he couldn't side with me is his low tolerance for patience. It's not his faut though that he needs the blood more frequently.

Heading up stairs I could only say "goodnight." As I heard him rustle through a book he's probably read fifty times, I made my way into the bathroom across the hall from my own room. The mirror in the hallway portrayed my figure. my waist-length dark red hair that I inherited from my mother (at least that's what I like to say) glistened in the light from the ceiling. My black eyes followed the reflection from the mirror. My skin, paler then the walls, caught the coloring from my brown tank top. This made a for a somewhat pigmented, and maybe even tanned, appearance. (Huh, I wonder what a little bronzer would do for my skin.) I reached in my pocket and then was then reminded that I had given my cash to the man.

With no worries I shrugged it off. Though about two-hundred dollars might have seemed wasteful on my behalf, I wasn't affected. My parents don't work, yet our income comes from our prey. We barely need any money unless an appliance breaks, or for a little pampering. Wallets from the victims are more then enough to allow us to fulfill our wants and needs.

After maintaining my hygiene in the bathroom, I headed into my bedroom to surf the web of "classic" web-sites to watch repeated videos of comedy. there should have been a site dedicated to the worlds most idiotic people who thought they were immortal. Then I catch up on future prey. Typing in a few new-found names heard from streets, one drug dealer came up. My fingers sinched at the thought of meth pulsing through my veins. though the "high" was truly to kill for, my decline is self harmful.

I could smell breakfast cooking. The menu, Dog steak and eggs for me, green beans and chili for mom, and skank for the dad. There was still one more thing I wanted to check up on. I typed in the name "Narson Cermelle" on a current social sites. I watched his page load and sighed when there was no new updates from the last week.

Closing the laptop, I walked to the kitchen to help with the remainder of breakfast, eat, and then head back up for a nap.

~I found him whispering in the darkness, wishing for someone to save him. He cried forgiveness, pleading for his death. I witnessed second-hand his very crimes. I knew he had wronged, but I ached in the hollow of my heart. My thirst was savoring the very thought of his skin, yet My desire of bloodshed was overtaken by his need to live. Regretting my presents, and with him already knowing what I was, I leaned over him and pressed my lips against his. His body weakened for his thoughts of what was coming next. I cupped my hands at the bottom of his warm face, and looked down from his peering eyes. I carefully pushed his fragile, relaxed body on the pavement and walked away. He was the first one I had ever let go, and the first time I had ever succumbed to my feelings.~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Twined

"Lynnelle! Get down here, please." Scolded Colrum's hard voice.

"Shit" I whispered waking up from slumber.(What could possibly be wrong this time..)"Coming!"

I headed down the stairs when I almost ran into my father. Stopping myself from total collision, I look up at his face. Instead of cold eyes and anger-stricken lips, he was joyful. His whole posture showed signs of happiness.

"Do you know what day it is?"

Of all my thoughts today, I couldn't pull together his celebration. He lifted up my hand and gently kissed my wrist.

"Your eighteen now sweet-blood" He said as mom accompanied him behind his back.

"Happy Birthday!" she announced

I was just starting to feel sick from the excitement. Though I couldn't blame them. They knew what was coming next. Like all my siblings, I was soon to "fly the coop." Tomorrow most likely maybe sooner. I already knew what I was going to do.

"Thanks guys" I said apathetically.

Dad left the room to grab parcels. Mom went her way into the kitchen and they were both back within seconds. Mom baked a cake from scratch (more-so from what was left of the two dogs that I killed) and dad proclaimed the gift was from both of them. They have given me a GPS, Atlas, and the Book of Inner-Fears. This was going to help me with my journey the way they had done with my siblings. 18'ths were always predictable as soon as you remember the day.

That night, was my move. I packed up my laptop, a couple other books for my amusement, a few weapons I kept in my drawers, a canteen, blanket, and essentials for my hygiene. I left a note for my parents, something my siblings never did, and hopped out my window, for most likely, the last time.

I ran out of the neighborhood and out of the abandoned city. My first step was to hunt, and quickly find a building to hid away. Keeping my eye on the GPS, I made it out of Henderson and made my way to Phoenix. The run was long and hard, but worth it. I enjoyed the endurance of hiking mountains and sprinting through desert waste-land. Along the way I came across a coyote and mountain lion. killing both and hauling them on the way to Phoenix, I worked up more energy then I ever had. The feeling was heart-pounding and the adrenaline pumped through my slow veins.

Dawn finally broke. I dined on the coyote and afterward drained the mountain lions into the canteen. After my preparation I hiked up a Bank of America office building and camped out on the 14th floor in a dark, cobwebbed janitors closet.

I may have slept for days. I can't keep track of time in my unconscious mind. All I can say is when I went to sleep, The sky was clear. No trace of a storm for miles. At least as far as my eyes could see, but there was something strange about waking to the crack of thunder. It took awhile to draw myself from slumber. When I finally did, I quickly packed up my gear and fled the building and into the sudden pounding of rain-drops.

"Strange weather for a desert. Seems to late in the year for flash flooding." I whispered to myself. Talking to my loneliness is common.

Looking forward, I notices a perfect circle, half mile radius, patch in the clouds. A split second decision lead me towards the eye of the storm a few miles away.

I found myself at an airport. I walked, following the cracks in the tar. My eyes focused suddenly on a tall figure, shining white from the sun. I stopped about twenty feet from the golden haired goddess who slowly lowered her fragile hands. As she did so, the stormed condensed, until they clouds was completely devoured by blue skies again.

"I knew I felt the presents of a menline" She spoke with a cruel voice,

"I come in peace?" I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't prepared to meet a Fear this early in my journey.

Laughing with chime, she spoke again. This time more concerning "You move so quick and I noticed your coming from the west. What is your first goal young one? I would suppose your a mongrel?"

"I'm a 'twined with a long line of ancestry. Still figuring out my powers. I'm planning to head northeast."

"Still figure-" Her Brilliant blue-grey eyes widened. She stared at me, scanning me from head to toe.

While doing so, I took the time to hack her system. The sharp pain struck me again with another blow to the head. She was a might with a kind heart towards animals. A love for fish and a desire to supply water for the Sahara Desert and make for more oasis.

"You know, it's better you go to the Academy of Fears in Paris." She Looked sternly into my eyes. Though I would hope you knew that, seeing you have a good book in your hands" referring to the one my parents gave me.

"I haven't had time to flip through it yet." I confessed.

She closed her eyes her eyes and breathed in.

"Fears cannot find their powers out on their own. You said you had a long ancestry. It's possible you contain more power then you know of. I cower at the thought of what you could possibly be, yet curious to know what you are."

"Your not the only one." I muttered under my breath.

"Young lady, take my words as a warning. You must go to the Academy, seeing as your already heading west-ward. This is required for most of the fears, and highly recommended for your inner-abilities. You don't want to hurt someone you care about because your stubborn would you?"

As if she just struck me with lightning, a pain severed through my body, I can't even begin to explain myself from my sudden blow of absent minded guilt. The nightmare returned again, but this time I was conscious I swallowed hard and shook my head to agree with her.

"Good. Now I hope you take my advice. By the way, in case we run into each other again, can I ask you name?"

"It's Lynnelle. I presume you are Mehitabel?"

Raising an eyebrow and word stricken she could only reply with "Yes."

"Well it was nice to meet you. I will be sure to go to the academy as soon as I possibly can." I shuffled my belongings in my backpack and turned around for our departure.

"Wait!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes?" I looked back.

"If you happen to run into her there, tell my daughter Lilith that I miss her dearly while in Paris."

This brought laugher in my voice. "Lilith?" I chuckled

"Your an intelligent soul."

"HA! a soul? Your amusing me more and more. Please forgive my unexpected shamelessness. I'm educated in many fields, but limited to the shelves of my home. And by the way, your the one who brought shame to yourself naming a daughter that and playing with legends."

"Home? Many of us don't experience that kinda of luxury." She pointed out, ignoring my topic.

"It's not hard to rob a house when there is no need for economical values."

"True that young one. I hope you do well, and I applaud your current knowledge of legends."

I returned my head to parallel with my body and headed westward. "Far well, until next time"

Heading from the airport, I returned my path going westward. I guess I'm thankful to have found a guide, one my parents have never exposed any of their children to. Paris, another once great city, now left in ruins.

I was still tired from being abruptly awaken. I hoped for a longer slumber. I did not need to worry about having to stop to devour another animal, for the lions blood will do me for so time. My next stop is Dallas, Texas. Running again through dry desert field, I did not hesitate till I followed the streets to the great landmark of America's once favorite pastime, football. The stadium was built like a dome with a hole at the roof where it was told that God could watch his favored team play.

The stadium is now a shelter to animals of the desert. Stalls are an oasis of water and green grass. The wide open field is kept cool throughout the day, with an occasional spot of sun for cold-blooded sun-bathers. The stadium is a top notch hideaway for predators. The entrance is what many blood-thirsty beings would consider the Garden of Desert Eden.

Yet paradise cannot last forever.

It was dusk when I had entered the dorm, and made my way through the dirt-ridden halls to the auditorium. I exited through pathway J and witnessed the green and yellow patched dirt field of mountain lions, foxes, coyotes, snakes, and many other desert native animals. Walking down the vast number of stairs, I heard a consecutive banding of metal drawing closer to me at rapid speed. Turning around, I witnessed a large grey wolf trotting through the benches gracefully in my direction.

Smirking I spread my feet, slightly bending my knees, and leaned forward. I placed my hands in front of my face in a formation to grasp the mouth of the on-coming animal. Seemingly un-phased by my stance, the wolf lunged forward to rip my throat when the sound of stretching flesh and the scent of decaying skin forced the animal to human form.

Astounded by the transformation, I stared at the body of an early twenties, tanned skin, broad shouldered brute that was quick to wrapping a red cloth around his hips. His hair was cut short, and the same color of his canine fur. Fierce , bright yellow eyes determined that he was a rare wolf. Defiantly a hundred percent menline from the descendant of wolves.

"Your place here?" He asked with the gentle, but enticing voice meant for leaders of a native tribe.

"I've come to relax from my journey and also possibly to catch a meal."

His keen eyes showed that he was pondering the idea.

"What do you own this place. Last I heard this is a haven to Fear like us. I'd be quite selfish of you to claim this land as yours." I proclaimed.

"This land belongs to no one" He scowled. "I'm here to try to preserve the life found in these walls."

"Preserve! These are hunting grounds, not a refugee for animals. You think you run the show, just watch as I tear your limbs you scrawny mutt."

""Hold it!" He growled. "My whole purpose here is for the preservation of the the supply. It's beings like you who come around here to leech this place faster then it can repopulate. "

"I told you I was here only to rest and have one meal. Listen here, I'm staying. I'll be damned, if I am not already, to have the likes of you in my way."

His eyes narrowed, looking dead into mine. I was tempted to glare back, but resisted thinking of symbolism and gaze at the opening from where I came from.

Breathing in, and then taking a long, peaceful breath out, he slowly closed and re-opened his eyes. "Do what you want, but don't be a pest. I have low tolerance for the greedy. The best place to rest is in the locker-room. You'll be sharing it with me where I also catch up on dreams."

"At least you dream." I muttered under my breath and found my way to the locker-room where I had finally re-energized with a full,life-less coma.

"I write with this feather,

The blood running through.

So thin to life,

So hard to breath.

The tears of a disturbance,

Running through our veins.

Red tears for you blood,

Black for you soul.

Clear from my eyes,

Your demise.

I'm to die for this,

Everything between.

What I've done to you.

I'm to die for you,

Like you did for me."

Calda Main- Fallen

(song written for this story)


End file.
